


You were a drummer.

by WallyWillyWalter



Series: To all those I've loved before: [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWillyWalter/pseuds/WallyWillyWalter
Summary: These poems are dedicated to the ones I love. The ones I have loved. The ones I will one day love. And the one who wanted my love.





	You were a drummer.

The first time I was on a mission.

I didn’t care who it was.

I met you at a concert. You were on stage and you were magnificent and to this day I’m still not sure why you talked to me.

You had floppy hair and skinny arms and you played the drums like it was the best thing on Earth.

You weren’t wearing any shoes and when I asked you why you said it was your thing. “Every good drummer needs a thing.” And that’s when I knew it was going to be you.

You called me Angel. Mostly I don’t think you knew my name because if you did you wouldn’t have called me anything.

Maybe cold.

Maybe calculating.

But not Angel.

Never Angel.

The first time was a haze, clouded by urgency and stimulants and just the right amount of sugary drinks.

Don’t act shocked.

This all sounds bad but it wasn’t.

Now, when I think of you, I feel only gratitude.

We both needed something from each other that night. I had just graduated high school and my world was changing and I was on a mission.

You were a drummer.

And you were sweet.

Girls have so much pressure on them. We’re taught to wait for our forever. To save ourselves. To not appear too eager. To sit a certain way. To not want.

But you called me Angel. And you knew exactly why I was there.

We walked out to the clubhouse in the woods.

It wasn’t monumental. The earth didn’t shatter.

But that moment is mine.

You were a drummer.

I was on a mission.

Thank you.


End file.
